elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Lulwy of Wind
Elona= |-| Elona+= "Lulwy is a goddess of wind. Those faithful to Lulwy receive the blessing of the wind and can move swiftly." -Game ''' speaks like a stereotypical dominatrix, contrary to how "wind" is typically anthropomorphized (perhaps because the only wind mechanically present in the game is the Etherwind). Speed is king in Elona, and so Lulwy is one of the most popular gods due to the triple bonus of Lulwy's Trick, her gem stone, and additional speed bonuses just for having favor with her. It doesn't hurt that her pet is one of the better ones, and the Wind Bow turns bells into unstoppable monsters. While her bonuses seem tailored to archers, it doesn't matter what race or class you picked; speed bonuses will always help you (unless you're riding). She isn't hard to gain favor with, as you can either buy out merchants or usually find at least a couple bows in any dungeon. Worship Offerings *Corpses (cooked corpses and rotten corpses will also work) *Bows *Crossbows *Ballistas (Elona+). *Arrows (Elona+) *Bolts (Elona+) As the majority of NPCs spawn new (usually low-quality) equipment of the same type after trade, one can get infinite (cross)bows by trading for them, then stealing the traded item back. Bonuses *Perception *Speed *Bow *Crossbow *Stealth *Magic Device Abilities *Lulwy's Trick (175 speed bonus for 7 turns) **In Omake and its child variants, the speed gained from Lulwy's Trick is determined by the current favor. Gifts *Black Angel' pet: Ranged/Melee combatant. Uses Slow, Speed, Insult, and occasionally uses the Boost special action. *'Lulwy's gem stone of god speed: +70 Speed, 17 turns. Reusable every 12 hours. In Elona+, it's 80 speed for 23 turns. Additionally, a PC that has received this item before will instead receive a Potion of Cure Corruption. *The Wind Bow: A Bow that invokes Speed and Lulwy's Trick. Made of ether. *[[Tempest Collar|'''The Tempest Collar]]: Only available in Elona+. Bonus Formulas Text Altars and prayer Signals from god You may receive these when wearing an item with the "It catches signals from god." attribute, such as The Unknown Shell. Other NPC You may summon by wishing for Lulwy. She won't have much to say but she is incredibly powerful, and will fight any nearby enemies with bow attacks and the Insult and Eye of Insanity special actions. Wishing *cardlu creates a card of . *figurelu creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for is 393. Trivia She seems to have some traits in common with the Hindu deity Rudra, as both are associated with wind and hunting (in Lulwy's case, her favoring of bows and crossbows). Appropriately enough, in Elona+, her death-spawned form can summon Rudras to aid her in battle. Elona+ changes Note: A summary of changes to all gods in Elona+ is located in the Gods page in the "Changes in Elona+" section. Worship changes Worship of Lulwy remains mostly unchanged in Elona+. The speed attribute bonus is further enhanced by worshiping her. Her worshipers can use a slightly changed Lulwy's Trick. The changes are detailed in the Elona+ special actions page. She will also accept the new crossbow-type items, the repeating bow and the ballista. As a NPC has been completed and given her own portrait, though she's still misnamed as "Luluwy". She can be summoned by wishing for lulwy (however, wishing for luluwy won't work) or praying to her in The Truce Ground during November if the conditions are met. If you summon her in a static map, she will remain until you Remand her after nteracting, or after you leave the map when inviting her to your home as described in the Gods page. Talking to her when you are her worshiper, and when your favor is over 4025 will cause her to place the <Tempest coller> at your feet. She is equipped with the Wind Bow, but will not drop it when killed. She does drop a God heart. She also carries a randomly generated arrow and long sword. Killing her will spawn Devastate Luluwy in the same square she was killed in. She can be recruited with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions listed in the page are met, but is subject to the God recruiting penalty. When used as a pet, she will not spawn her enhanced form when slain. Text Customization (Elona+) The sprite for remains the same. She has a new portrait that is located at portrait number 138 (female portrait 58). It is included in the statbox above. category:Religion category:Deities